


Rule Breaking

by machidesuyo



Series: The Cat and Owl [1]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Human!Diggie, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machidesuyo/pseuds/machidesuyo
Summary: Time was his first love, and it had always been that way





	Rule Breaking

Diggie lived a quiet life among the scholars in Antoinerei. He was a small, ordinary young man living among big names, but he could care less.

Diggie's first love was horology. The first time he questioned it, calling it an illusion made by man, he began to fall deeper love for it. The ticking of the clocks were like a melody to his ears, and he lived surrounded by music.

There were shelves of books in his workshop. His fingers slid across the image of a delicately drawn sundial.

"You're still reading that book?"

Diggie yelped. Behind him was that coy smile he hated so much. The swishing pattern of that tail. The mischievous pair of eyes that was accompanied by a smirk.

"Goddamnit, Harith!" Diggie sighed as the cat elf merely chuckled.

"You need to loosen up!"

"Loosen up?" Diggie asked, "All of this is your fault, you know?"

"What ever did I do wrong?" Harith

"You!" Diggie's thoughts were hurriedly processed into words, "Your time-travelling is breaking the laws of time itself! It's causing holes within the time-space continuum!"

"I'm just simply having fun,"

"Well your 'fun' is making my work harder!" Diggie huffed.

Harith groaned then turned away, "Fine. I was just about to take you somewhere."

Anger was replaced with curiosity, "Really?"

"But it seems that," Diggie could hear the mischief from his voice leaking, "the little owl doesn't want to break some rules."

Diggie pouted, "A little won't hurt."

He hated when Harith had his way.

<><><>

It's been a while since Diggie stepped outside. He was being led though an array of trees, mushrooms growing from its buttress roots. He was quite wary since it was nighttime, so he couldn't see the way.

"Where are we going?" The boy asked.

"You'll see," Harith replied, sounding rather excited.

The both of them came to a clearing of tall grass. Dancing atop them were bright fireflies. Diggie stared in awe as he approached them slowly.

"This is beautiful," he whispered.

"This was one of my favorite spots in the forest, before it was destroyed," Harith explained.

"I see," Diggie replied. The feline boy frisked whilst running his hands through the grass, bringing out more fireflies.

"Are you just going to stand there and be boring?" He teased.

"I'm not boring!"

The both of them began chasing each other, but they were laughing together.

Time was Diggie's first love, and Harith was his second


End file.
